(Re)inventemos nuestra felicidad
by Sigel
Summary: En otra vida no tuvieron la oportunidad de estar juntos, mas, ahora que han reencarnado como simples mortales con turbios pasados: ¿podrán conseguirlo? (Universo Alterno / Genderbending / Fluff) / Short Fic
1. Primer beso

**PRIMER BESO**

● **Disclaimer:** _Adventure Time_ no me pertenece, o el Lich habría aparecido una vez más a joderlo todo. 

● **Advertencias:** _OOC_ , universo alterno dónde todos son humanos, _genderbending_ y redacción incoherente.

● **Aclaración previa:**

—El _fic_ está compuesto de cinco capítulos, los cuales son cortos y de uno a otro hay grandes saltos de tiempo, meses aproximadamente.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:

 **16/Enero/2017**

Lanza la moneda.

Todo o nada.

Cara, regresaría a "su hogar"; cruz, principiaría la búsqueda de cartones con el fin de pasar la noche. Contempla a la pieza metálica desplomarse, y cualquiera que sea su resultado, la elección ya está tomada por parte de Marshall Lee. Empero, el desolado muchacho requiere matar tiempo y brindar una distracción a sus tempestuosos pensamientos.

La carcajada irónica emitida asusta a algunas aves cercanas al actual vagabundo, ¡quién diría que caería en canto! Él no previó esa opción, así que supone ha de adoptar una nueva alternativa, como la de quedarse sentado en aquella gélida banca a expensas de las nubes plomizas y cargadas que anuncian una pronta tormenta.

 _¡Demonios!_

Al escapar de la bruja debió haberse llevado un impermeable o siquiera una sombrilla, sin embargo, brindó prioridad a su bajo, al hermoso instrumento que Simone le regalase en sus últimos días de sensatez. Pensar en ella no mejora su estado de ánimo, tan bajo que ni siquiera considera tocar el instrumento con tal de obtener un poco de efectivo.

Está harto, cansado y el estómago vacío no auxilia a su pésima condición. Obtura los párpados, presiona con fuerza hasta que el ardor en sus ojos declina a favor de un pesado nudo en la garganta, producto de la desesperación y el hastío, porque su progenitora tenía razón y él… y él… es un…

— **¡Hola!—** exclama con entusiasmo una adolescente de largos y brillosos cabellos claros **, —¿necesitas un abrazo? —** cuestiona sonriente al varón. Lee centra de inmediato su atención en ella y su colorido cartel, en dónde se lee que está repartiendo muestras de afecto con tal de aminorar el efecto de aquél día, el Blue Monday —la jornada más aciaga del año—.

— **Soy un chico malo—** pronuncia con la voz algo rota, **—los chicos malos no necesitamos abrazos—** informa a la blonda mujercita de amable mirada. Tiene la sensación de recordarla, de algún remoto lugar y tiempo, mas aquello es imposible debido a que nunca antes había estado en esa ciudad.

— **Entiendo, chico malo—** ríe la adolescente, apenas puberta, para después extender sus brazos, **—¡pero las heroínas sí necesitamos de abrazos! —** expresa con inofensivo entusiasmo, logrando convencer al muchacho. Después de todo, Lee aprecia esa manera tan simple de resolver dilemas, le rememora a la mujer más preciada de su existencia.

— **Ok, sólo por esta vez—** proclama al tiempo que se incorpora de su asiento, notando un leve mareo al hacerlo. **—En fin…—** exhala, tratando de que no se le note el vértigo o la fémina podría creer que está ebrio, **—soy todo tuyo, rubia—** afirma y guiña coquetamente a la blonda, quien se sonroja visiblemente.

 _¡Aww!_

 _Es tan inocente._

— **Mi nombre es Fionna—** establece la menor y avanza a estrechar al otro, cuyos brazos no tardan en ceñirse a la jovencita.

 _Joder._

Marshall no había sido consciente de cuánto requería de aquél tipo de contacto: cálido, consolador… así que se permite estrechar un poco más a la doncella, como si fuesen amigos que se reencuentran tras un largo tiempo en lugar de desconocidos. Ambos lo sienten de tal forma, por lo que el ceñimiento se prolonga hasta que un fuerte carraspeo los interrumpe.

— **Me parece que es suficiente—** sentencia un pomposo sujeto, investido en elegantes ropas que contrastan con el tono de su cabello, un rosa demasiado pastel. Al verlo, el instrumentista de inmediato lo relaciona con las estampas provenientes del libro de buenos modales que su madre le hacía seguir, por lo que no tarda en restarle puntos al recién llegado.

— **¡Gumball!—** en tono vivaz y levemente arrobado, la chica se separa de Lee con el fin de aprehender a su amigo, el cual corresponde el abrazo con educadas palmadas sobre la cabeza de la menor. **—Pensé que no bajarías hoy al parque, con todas esas tareas que tienes y tus cursos, y tus exámenes…**

La verborrea de la blonda es escuchada con paciencia por el mayor, el cual responde educadamente sin apartar la vista —con sigilo— del músico. Y Lee experimenta cierta exasperación ante tal escrutinio; así como por la vestimenta, modo de hablar y gestos del otro hombre en la escena.

De hecho, Marshall llega pronto a su límite, por lo que está por exclamar improperios cuando nota una emoción distinta en esas orbes claras, una afección diferente al rechazo o la crítica. Desconoce qué es, porque nunca ha resaltado por leer el lenguaje corporal, mas, notar aquello lo hace abandonar su fiero propósito.

— **Antes de regresar, ¿podemos pasar primero por pizza? —** pregunta la rubia alegremente, acostumbrada a que el otro no la mire directamente mientras conversan.

— **Claro—** cede el varón y tras aspirar profusamente, cuestiona: **—¿quieres invitar a tu amigo, Fionna?**

— **¿Puedo? —** entrevista con cierta perspicacia la chica, aunque pronto acepta tal oportunidad. **—¿Quieres venir, chico malo? —** alza su brazo artificial, aquél que consiguió tras perder el verdadero en un heroico suceso, **—Gumball paga las pizzas—** ofrece con una media sonrisa, aprovechándose de la aparentemente buena voluntad del hombre que adora.

Lee se aproxima a esos dos, sin apartar la vista del duelo de miradas con el de cabellos pastel. Y estando a centímetros de ellos, jala al varón con el fin de proporcionarle un estruendoso beso en la mejilla, lo que hace que —¡por fin! — el mentado Gumball demuestre un poco más que un rostro propio de tener metido un palo en el culo.

— **¡Cómo…! ¡Argh! —** el muchacho de elegante porte decide dejar pasar aquella impertinencia, únicamente porque el otro luce bastante desfavorecedor, como si hubiese pasado días sin un techo bajo su cabeza. **—No vuelvas a hacerlo…—** deja una gran pausa al final, debido a que ignora el nombre de su interlocutor.

— **Marshall Lee, y claro que volveré a hacerlo—** se presenta el músico con descaro, sonriendo al haber hecho sonrojar tanto a la blonda jovencita como al no tan adusto joven, el cual ciertamente se está arrepintiendo de proporcionarle una oportunidad a aquél desvergonzado, insolente, caradura, irrespetuoso…

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí: ten un magnifico día.**


	2. Declaración

**DECLARACIÓN**

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:

 **28/Septiembre/2017**

Gumball despierta, a etapas, por lo que sus ojos permanecen cerrados cuando ya su mente procesa información acerca de su entorno. La última memoria que guarda es la de estar trabajando en su escritorio, en un documento acerca de los enantiómeros en la D-glucosa y su unión isómerica en el organismo infantil.

Vamos, un tema de lo más sencillo con tal de que sus sinodales dejaran de comentarle acerca de cómo seleccionaba tópicos de tesis dignos del trabajo de una vida.

Abre los ojos, sus pensamientos se despejan de cuestiones académicas, porque su cuerpo reconoce estar acompañado, del imberbe varón que suele llevarlo en brazos cuando el de cabellos rosados desfallece en su mesa de trabajo. No es un gran esfuerzo, porque en aquél diminuto departamento la sala está a cinco pasos de la única recámara.

— **Lee—** murmura y su mano se posiciona sobre la cabeza del mencionado, quien de nueva cuenta se quedó dormido a su lado.

El pomposo muchacho ya no grita, tampoco se enfada ante el descubrimiento. Tal acto se ha vuelto casi cotidiano y al escuchar al músico hablar entre sueños, supone que también le es necesario. Después de todo, cuando Marshall duerme sin compañía suele murmurar acerca de su odiosa madre, lo mucho que extraña a Simone y el poco valor que se encuentra a sí mismo.

— **Malvaviscos—** masculla el instrumentista, quien por instinto se acurruca en contra del cuerpo del futuro científico, **—frutilla…—** dice suavemente el dormido, para después comenzar a tararear la absurda canción del programa favorito de Fionna, una caricatura acerca de un heroico adolescente y su moldeable perro.

Sí, _aquello_ era mejor…

El joven de cabellos rosados sabe que no hay que enfrentarse directamente a los traumas, las vulnerabilidades del alma, sino… ¡rayos!, su mente vuelve a apagarse lentamente, al calor de Marshall aunado a su propio cansancio lo arrastran rápidamente de vuelta a los brazos de Morfeo, el dios del sueño.

Horas más tarde, el artista no despierta tan amablemente, lo hace gracias a un puñetazo de Gumball, el cual se caracteriza por un pésimo dormir.

— **Bubba…—** dice aún somnoliento, llevándose la palma al brazo para dar masaje al área afectada de tan repentino modo.

— _ **Tu Lee nicht weh—**_ profiere el de claros cabellos antes de patear con fuerza a la nada, gracias a que su inquilino se ha levantado con rapidez.

— **¡Qué demonios contigo, Bubba! —** exclama el hijo único y está por mover al otro varón cuando rememora las noches que lo ha visto desvelarse, en pos de obtener un título que ni siquiera necesita. Gumball podrá ser un aguafiestas, metomentodo, ratón de biblioteca y muchos —muchos, _en serio_ — adjetivos más, pero también un listillo que en ocasiones sorprende a Lee.

Bufa, ya se vengará más tarde. Marshall supone que ha de aprovechar el cruel despertar y elaborar un desayuno adecuado para ambos, dado que Señor Perfecto es un completo inútil en lo relacionado a la preparación de alimentos. Lo ha demostrado incontables veces, con incendios y explosiones incluidas.

En fin, será mejor que aliste todo, por si aquella tarde la adorable Fionna baja a auxiliarlo a grabar otro vídeo musical.

Así es, el artista ha decidido seguir sus sueños y qué mejor que _Youtube_ para ello, naturalmente. Además, no inició de cero porque su tierna amiguita es toda una _instangramer,_ internacionalmente conocida por sus heroicas acciones y retos de conciencia social que sube a sus redes sociales.

De hecho, si la chica no fuese tan joven… ¡nah! Se notaba a leguas que la adolescente bebía vientos por Bubba, él era su _bae_. Desconocía el por qué, debido a que Gumball parecía tener más de setenta años, mentalmente —claro—; por lo cual, Lee se preguntaba el motivo por el cual el pomposo varón decidió alimentarlo con pizza y dejarlo vivir en su apartamento.

¿Fue compasión?

Le cuesta creerlo del adusto muchacho, si bien ha sido testigo de momentos _dulces_ del arrogante hombre. Especialmente cuando está cerca del novio de Cake, hermana mayor de la rubiecita o de Lumpy Space-Prince, aquél estúpido que parece ser el único individuo dispuesto a tolerar a Gum-Gum.

En fin, Marshall pone manos a la obra en elaborar unos cuantos hot cakes de plátano y avena, receta especial que le enseñase su amada abuela. Toma los suyos y procura dejar los que no ha de consumir dentro del microondas, para que Bubba se digne a calentarlos antes de comerlos mientras lee algunas absurdas noticias de ciencia.

Procura una generosa porción de mermelada de frutos rojos a los panecillos, porque requiere de energía extra con tal de superar los cien mil suscriptores con su siguiente vídeo. Tal vez así pueda iniciar a monetizar sus vídeos y retribuirle un poco al idiota somnoliento que lleva a cabo su aparición en la cocina del lugar.

Lee interrumpe su desayuno para levantarse a calentar el de su anfitrión, quien aspira a ser el perfecto caballero —incluso con él— y le ha prohibido conseguir un trabajo, aconsejándole enfocarse en su música. Por lo tanto, Marshall decidió que cada día entonaría una melodía para su compañero de habitación.

— _ **I´ve liked you ever since we met that day—**_ entona el de tez oscura con facilidad, al tiempo que sirve el plato al despeinado Gumball.

El aspirante a científico no tarda en reconocer la melodía, proveniente de la lista de favoritos de Fionna en _Spotify,_ así que sus mejillas se tornan tan rojas como la mermelada.

¿Por qué Lee siempre tenía que escoger canciones así de… inapropiadas?

— **Basta—** solicita el pomposo muchacho con estrépito, aunque calla cuando el otro le hace entrega de un sabroso chocolate caliente. Del que no tarda en probar un trago, aún bajo la pícara mirada de Marshall que aprovecha la distracción ajena para aproximarse a la oreja del aún estudiante.

— _**Even though I might get my heart broken again, I...**_ _ **—**_ pronuncia el descendiente de Abadeer con beneplácito, _**—I want to fall in love with you—**_ finiquita antes de proporcionar un suave beso en la sien del avergonzado pelirrosado, el cual resopla y desciende la cabeza, porque el otro se ha afanado en tales acciones a pesar de no ser correspondidas.

Finalmente, Marshall toma asiento para retomar su alimentación. Desconoce el por qué le gusta molestar al otro de esa forma desde que se conocieron, pero comienza a adivinar el motivo y _no_ le agrada, porque podría terminar como la adorable Fionna y su lista de canciones-indirectas a las que Buba pasa de largo sin escrúpulo alguno.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:

 **ACLARACIONES**

● _Tu Lee nicht weh_ = no lastimes a Lee, de acuerdo al traductor de _Google._

● La canción que aparece en el texto es "Unrequited Love Repeater" de _TakanonP ft GUMI_. En español, las líneas incluidas serían: "me has gustado desde el día que nos conocimos, e incluso si creo que mi corazón se romperá... quiero enamorarme de ti" (la súper DIRECTA, vamos).

 **Eso sería todo por ahora, ¡tengan un genial cierre de semana!**


	3. Dudas

**DUDAS**

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:

 **14/Febrero/2018**

— **Tu tío es un cabrón de mierda—** asevera Marshall tras admirarse al espejo, antes de su primera presentación en el club que regenta la familia del estúpido Lumpy Space-Prince **. —Aunque si es el precio por tener un novio como tú, lo pagaré—** sonríe descaradamente al pelirrosa, quien se halla cortando espadrapos para la reventada mejilla de Lee.

Gumball resopla, está harto de _esa_ broma acerca de ellos dos como pareja, porque únicamente viven juntos, ¡y no de esa manera! Además, sería _demasiado_ rápido… pero lo mismo podría decirse de Fionna y su amiguito Flame, el cual se mudó recientemente al complejo de apartamentos y ya es el mejor amigo (o más) de la jovencita.

— **No hay negación,** _ **eh**_ **—** puntualiza Lee con arrojo, para después quejarse un poco cuando Bubba coloca la curación sobre su pómulo. Y, a tal cercanía, el músico no puede evitar preguntar: **—¿estás bien,** _ **Süße**_ **? —** utiliza un tono distinto, sin matiz de mofa, dado que por fin tiene una respuesta a la interrogante acerca del por qué Gum-Gum siempre fue amable con él.

Respuesta: identificación.

El de porte real no tuvo que lidiar con una arpía como progenitora, porque no tuvo padres. Fallecieron en un sospechoso accidente, al igual que el resto de su progenie. Únicamente quedó su tío, el cual no le trató de forma amable mientras esperaba a poder cobrar la herencia que pertenecía al que tiñó sus cabellos en cuanto le fue posible.

— **Lamento lo… ¡** _ **auch**_ **! —** se queja el músico en cuanto recibe un pellizco en su maltrecho rostro, dado que fue el encargado de recibir al tío de Bubba debido a la ausencia del otro por la academia y sí, también tomó la responsabilidad de echar a patadas —literalmente— a aquél vil hombre, asquerosa sanguijuela.

— **Estoy bien—** responde el pasante en espera de su título, **—no tienes por qué poner esa cara, Lee—** puntualiza y sus dedos se quedan quietos sobre la curación.

— **Si te sirve saberlo, mi familia también apesta—** acota el artista en voz baja, dado que le disgusta referenciar aquél hecho.

Odia rememorar cómo su malparida madre obligó a su abuela paterna, su querida Simone, a firmar los papeles para una eutanasia legal, aprovechándose del avanzado estado de Alzheimer de ésta. Lee la amaba, la ama todavía y la habría cuidado por el resto de su vida, porque él de ninguna forma la vio como una molestia, no cuando fue quién lo crío su infancia entera.

Abre la boca, quisiera contarle todo a Bubba, mas, el nudo en la garganta sólo le permite abrazarlo.

Fuerte, muy fuerte.

Gumball intenta separarse, negarse aquél consuelo y el hecho de que cuando contempló a Lee por vez primera experimentó un espectral escalofrío. Posiblemente, si no fuese porque Lord Monochromicorn, el abogado familiar, traicionó a "Punch-Bowl" —apodo con el que su tío era conocido en los casinos de la ciudad—, él habría terminado en la calle.

Como Lee.

Como Marshall, quién había peleado _por_ él.

Un acto troglodita y absurdo, pero le llenaba de una particular calidez. Después de todo, fuera de su familia adoptiva —Monochromicorn, Cake y Fionna— , nunca alguien más se interesó por él. Tal vez , porque el mismo Gumball se encargaba de alejar a la gente y fue así que se enfocó en la única cualidad que _Punch Bowl_ solía encontrarle: su inteligencia académica.

Relacionarse con otros no es su fuerte, por lo que agradece que Marshall soporte sus manías, regaños y ocasional comportamiento neurótico. Por supuesto, el varón de cabello pastel también acepta la ropa tirada por doquier, los baños de horas que terminan con el agua caliente, y los ensayos a las tres de la mañana.

Lee es parte de su vida, una odiosa parte tan importante que teme por su integridad.

Debe soltarlo, _debe hacerlo_ , pero su cuerpo se resiste a dejarlo ir con el resto de sus compañeros de agrupación, con el público que ovaciona su nombre… _con otros._

¿Qué tal si tenía éxito?

Mejor dicho, está claro que tendrá éxito.

La camisa que porta Gum-Gum es muestra de ello. La _fanbase_ de _Evicted_ está creciendo a pasos agigantados, pese a lo atípica que es realmente la banda. Basta contemplar su logo, elaborado por Fionna en su típico estilo caricaturesco: dos malvaviscos empalados sobre una serpiente en la orilla de un río.

Retomando lo importante, ¿acaso Lee terminaría marchándose?

Marshall se alarma al apreciar el estremecimiento ajeno, al percibir las frías lágrimas caer sobre su hombro y escuchar su nombre enunciado de forma lastimera.

— **¡Debí golpearlo más fuerte! —** exclama, impresionado y enfadado, porque es la primera vez que es testigo del llanto de Bubba; pese a que el varón es un sensiblero de primera con eso de tejer horribles suéteres a todos sus conocidos, conocer las propiedades de todos los tés del mundo, y leer "en secreto" poemas de una tal Sarah Kirsh.

La voz de Marshall, del real y no la de la proyección imaginaría que está despidiéndose, compele a Gumball a volver a la realidad.

— **Estoy convencido de que podría haberle brindado un peor escarmiento—** afirma el de cabellos pastel antes de separarse y, con reconstruida dignidad, acomodarse la playera. **—Asistí a clases de box y defensa personal durante la pubertad—** anuncia con pomposidad, mientras se limpia las impuras lágrimas.

— **¿Seguro que no era ballet,** _ **Süße**_ **? —** el músico bromea antes de extender su mano en silenciosa invitación para dirigirse al escenario. Por supuesto, Gumball acepta aquél ofrecimiento; aunque poco después, cuando Lee lo presente ante todos como su musa, se arrepentirá profundamente de haberlo hecho.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:

 **ACLARACIONES**

● _Süße_ = honey

● _Evicted_ es el episodio en el que Marceline lleva a cabo su primera aparición :3.

 **Tres de cinco, ¡vamos por la recta final!**


	4. Reencarnación

**REENCARNACIÓN**

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:

 **01/Noviembre/2018**

Marshall está sorprendido.

Sí, y también: excitado.

Meses y meses de danzar y coquetear alrededor del aparentemente inmutable Gumball han dado sus frutos. Esa madrugada, _por fin_ , el de cabellos pastel respondió a sus insinuaciones, ¡y de qué forma! El científico poco ha tardado en empotrarlo en contra de la pared, con los brazos entorno a la cabeza ladeada del músico, quien corresponde ansiosamente al primer beso entre ambos.

Lee supone que se trata de una reacción natural, tras que en la fiesta de Halloween del Centro Comunitario se encontrasen con Ashley, una de las fanáticas del artista que demostró estar dispuesta a brindar más que su atención al también vocalista de su banda predilecta. Bubba lo notó, sintiéndose congraciado por ser elegido en lugar de ésa u otras féminas.

 _Así que…_

Finalmente el científico cedió a lo inevitable, al hecho de que aquél que porta un estúpido disfraz de vampiro es el dueño de su corazón, y que dormir no es la única actividad que pretende lleven a cabo en el lecho. Especialmente cuando un sencillo contacto como aquél ya es bastante placentero siendo sólo labios.

La pintura facial rosada es retirada con facilidad por las manos del bajista cuando toma del rostro a su pareja y profundiza el ósculo.

Necesidad, mucha lengua y poco control.

Fue una larga espera.

¿Lo… _lo fue_?

No para ellos, mortales de una Tierra moribunda pero sin ningún desastre nuclear en el horizonte. Jóvenes adultos con un brillante futuro, no como sus contrapartes de algún universo alterno: un vampiro real, un príncipe de caramelo; dos seres que se vieron separados con el advenimiento de El Lich, el cual demostró que hasta lo inmortal podía perecer.

El rey de los vampiros se convirtió en cenizas en pos de proteger el reino de su amado, el cual lamentó haber dado prioridad a sus deberes antes que a su corazón.

Aquella historia no tuvo un final feliz, ni siquiera una consumación o un momento para los dos. A razón de ello, sus almas vagaron errantes en búsqueda de otras encarnaciones y oportunidades, hasta aquél instante en el que se reencuentran en fogoso abrazo por el que aguardaron por infinitas eternidades.

— **Acuso mi conducta a tu discurso de: "mi novio", que has pronunciado desde… desde que nos conocimos—** sentencia el abochornado varón, dando un respingo al final de su oración debido al estrepitoso beso en el cuello del que es víctima. **—Lee…—** suspira y aún cubiertas de pintura, sus mejillas adquieren un matiz ruborizado.

— **También podría decirte:** _ **mío**_ **—** afirma el músico con una gran sonrisa antes de retornar la invasión de la edulcorada boca de su pareja, así como sus manos se dirigen solas a desabotonar el ropaje de príncipe que el otro porta y le sienta bastante bien, lo suficiente como para hacer dudar a Fionna de haber dejado atrás sus sentimientos por el pomposo muchacho.

— **Todavía no, Marshall—** infiere el mayor por cuestión de meses, **—empero, si me brindas el honor…—** carraspea ligeramente, avergonzado por su proposición. Aunque no lo suficientemente apocado para impedir al bajista estrecharlo en sus brazos, retomando los hambrientos besos que se deben.

Tocamientos que descienden, a la apetecible manzana de Adán y a estructuras cuyos extraños nombres sólo es capaz de memorizar alguien como Bubba, el cual en aquél momento no sería capaz de enunciarlos por el simple hecho de estar enfocado en recorrer la trigueña piel que se descubre en cuanto el músico se retira la playera.

— **Recámara—** determina Gum-Gum de súbito, con el tono de voz que en otra vida haría temer a su regimiento de quimeras. **—** _ **Marshall…**_

Escuchar su patronímico en los labios hinchados a mordiscos de su amado lleva al instrumentista a acatar la petición, a dar unos pasos en pos de ingresar a la habitación en donde es retribuido por su esfuerzo con proximidad, con caricias cada vez más atrevidas y dedos que descienden el cierre de sus pantalones.

Gumball retrae el cuerpo, su pareja cree adivinar el por qué y le congracia el motivo, por lo que busca apegarse a su futuro amante. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, ambos están excitados por la situación, por el apasionado y desordenado contacto que en unos años les provocará risas al rememorar su vehemencia.

— **Necesito estar** _ **en**_ **ti—** externa el músico su anhelo, al tiempo que sus manos descienden por la espalda y más allá de su compañero, generando un suave jadeo en el científico.

— _ **No**_ **—** responde débilmente el de cabello pastel, no por falta de deseo sino por lógica: no están preparados, les hace falta un lubricante adecuado y ni siquiera han adoptado las medidas higiénicas antes de ese tipo de uniones.

— **Sí—** enuncia Lee, y con determinación arroja al otro sobre la cama, admirando en los expresivos ojos de su compañero de habitación la batalla entre su racional mente y el anhelo.

Y Lee sabe de antemano _qué_ ganará, él se encargará _de_.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:

 **ACLARACIÓN**

Aunque es muy bonico imaginar que una vez que la pasión está encendida se puede consumar sin ningún tipo de preparación… _**no**_ lo intenten, por favor :3.

 **Ya pronto acaba este ficu :D, yey!  
Tengan una excelente jornada. **


	5. Sacrificio

**SACRIFICIO**

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:

 **21/Enero/2019**

— **¡Aww! ¡La pequeña Fionna ha crecido! —** puntualiza Lee al notar cómo su pomposo novio contempla con pesar mal disimulado a la fémina y su mejor amigo, mientras estos reparten abrazos en el parque detrás del complejo departamental en el cual todos residen. **—** _ **Papá**_ **tiene que acostumbrarse…**

Gumball le dirige un codazo, directo al estómago. No le molesta ser considerado como una figura paterna para la rubia, es sólo que en verdad su amiga está convirtiéndose en toda una heroína que ya no requiere de sus consejos o auxilio. Bueno, no es del todo cierto, es consciente de que tal pensamiento es una exageración, ¡pero de vez en cuando tiene derecho a dramatizar!

— **Vamos, Bubba—** el músico pasa el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su pareja, estrechándole. **—Sé que estás sensible por lo de tu detestable tío…—** principia, sin querer agregar que así como el último mes asistieron al funeral de Punch-Bowl, también la señora Abadeer hizo su aparición frente a su humilde apartamento.

— **En parte mi comportamiento se debe a aquél acontecimiento—** responde el científico, recargándose en su pareja. Entablar tal contacto con Marshall le reconforta bastante, es un derroche de serotonina y otras sustancias que el de cabellos pastel podría enunciar con extrema facilidad.

El músico le brinda espacio, porque en otras ocasiones ha presionado a su novio con tal de descubrir sus pensamientos y los resultados suelen ser contraproducentes. Está bien. Tienen tiempo de sobra para continuar conociéndose y enfrentándose a los cambios que la vida les presente como oportunidades o dilemas.

De hecho, el bajista rememora en aquél oportuno momento que se hallan sentados en la misma banca en la que se desplomó, dos años atrás.

Sin _esperanza_ alguna.

Empero, dieciocho meses después, no podría estar más satisfecho con su existencia. No sólo por la modesta fama de _Evicted_ , su agrupación musical, o por los excelentes amigos que encontró en la adorable Fionna y el pedazo de idiota de Lumpy Space-Prince; sino, por Gumball y el sorprendente hecho de ser correspondido.

Claro, también ignorado cuando el otro se dedica a redactar sus larguísimos e inteligibles artículos académicos o si era ocasión de convertir la cocina en un área de experimentación. Sí, ciertamente Gum-Gum podía resultar insoportable en aquellos momentos, pero en otros… en otros demostraba ser _más_ de lo que Marshall pensaba merecer.

El músico apresta la mirada al notar cómo los adolescentes van tomando distancia de ellos, sus usuales chaperones. Ladea el rostro para advertir la reacción de Gumball, encontrándose que éste se encuentra observándolo con fijeza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño como acostumbra hacerlo cuando concluye sus _papers._

Aguarda no deseé _concluir_ con él.

— **¿Todavía insistes en que adoptemos al murciélago del refugio? —** cuestiona de súbito el de hebras rosadas, lo hace con total seriedad que se disipa en cuanto su pareja se inclina a besarle. Un ósculo cargado de afecto, breve y sustancioso, como el de un matrimonio que lleva años de conocerse en lugar de meses.

— **Obviamente—** afirma Lee, tratando de no mostrar del todo su entusiasmo, porque ya Bubba le obligó a leer las trescientas sesenta y ocho desventajas que encontró en relación a tener un quiróptero como mascota. **—Lo llamaremos GumLee y será el hermanito menor de Fionna, necesitamos un nuevo pájaro en el nido porque nuestra pichona está partiendo.**

Bromea, le resulta inevitable hacerlo si su novio está retomando el tema con bastante seriedad, como si su futuro estuviese íntimamente relacionado con dar asilo a un murciélago enano.

— **Tendré que elaborar un calendario de actividades adecuado para que ambos participemos en su crianza, ¿estás de acuerdo? —** entrevista y prosigue aún si Marshall continua desconcertado con el disparatado diálogo. **—Comunícate con el refugio, lo recogeremos el próximo lunes, porque tienes presentación este fin de semana…**

— **Ok, pero…—** Lee está perdido en aquella conversación, porque la proposición de Gumball salió de la aparente nada, así que requiere de explicaciones. Sí, es vergonzoso solicitar aclaraciones mas es preferible a no tener ni idea del porqué de improviso el otro los considera capaces de criar a una exótica mascota cuando no pueden siquiera conseguir que un cactus sobreviva.

Gum-Gum suspira y a continuación relata el camino de sus pensamientos. Todo empezó cuando Marshall le solicitó adoptar al murciélago. Encargarse de un ser vivo no se le figuraba oportuno al científico, debido a sus antecedentes, mas, después de reencontrarse con su tío, con sus primos, supuso que probablemente no podría hacerlo solo, pero sí con Marshall.

Y quizá, a futuro…

— **¿Estás seguro que no estás hecho de caramelo? —** cuestiona Lee, a quien la dilucidación se le ha figurado bastante cursi. Él tampoco se considera alguien digno de cuidar a otra persona, a duras penas lo hace consigo mismo, sin embargo, la vida cambia y las personas también, el amor las transforma.

— **Claro que no, Marshmallow—** responde Gumball con una amena sonrisa, **—aunque si requieres experimentar para verificarlo, no me opondré—** declara, dejando que el músico le estrecha en brazos y le bese, aunque estén en público. No importa. En ocasiones es necesario sacrificar las viejas costumbres, el antiguo-yo, con el fin de alcanzar la estrella fulgurante de la felicidad.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:

Tenía la idea de redactar un _fanfic_ similar desde 2011, incluso tengo el boceto y todo pero hasta ahora se me dio cumplirme este capricho :3.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
